The Insane Day
by Zumaka
Summary: This is a short fic about Madame Foster's day. Kinda random.
1. The Start

Wow, three fics already. I'm impressed. Although I might have made some mistakes. Disclaimer time!

Zumaka does not own Foster's Home for Imaginay Friends.

* * *

"Madame, are you quite sure you will be alright? We could make Master Blooregard stay instead," Mr. Herriman said.

"Now Funny Bunny, you know you wouldn't want Bloo running around without even Mac," Madame Foster said.

Herriman was defeated. He said a weak "Goodbye Madame," then hopped out to the waiting bus.

Today was the bi-annual Foster's beach day. Mr. Herriman said someone would have to stay behind to watch the house. Not wanting to ruin any of the friends fun, Madame Foster did it herself. This showed just how much she loved all the friends... or maybe it didn't.

She watched from the window as the bus drove off. When it was around the corner, Madame Foster jumped up. "Woohoo! I have the house to myself!" she screamed.

She proceded to run through the house, screaming all the time.

Once she got back to the foyer, she had a thought. "Hey! Who needs clothes on this great day!" she yelled. She immediatly took off all her clothes, then continued running around the house, naked.

Some time later, there was a knock on the door.

She skidded to a halt in the foyer.

The visitor opened the door, and in walked Mac.

As soon as her saw Madame Foster, his eyes widened. "Aaaahhhh! Naked lady! Old naked lady!" he sreamed. He ran back out the door.

Once she was unfroze, she ran after him.

"Wait, Mac! I can explain! Come back!" she screamed.

She chased him down a street. Well, actually several streets. The innocent bystanders stared.

Eventually, she lost Mac, so she went back to Foster's.

"Poor, poor boy. Oh well, at least it wasn't Frankie," she muttered. "It's time to get this party started!"

She then continued running around the house, naked.

* * *

Also, I wrote another chapter. Please tell me if you would like it to be posted. Remember, if you want to tell me this fic sucks, then go ahead. 

Update: I've made some improvements on the story. Mainly spelling.


	2. The Treasure

"I told you I would be fine, Funny Bunny. Stop worrying so much," Madame Foster said.

Madame Foster had long ago quit her game of "run around naked." She also wasn't as concerned as she should be about Mac.

"Madame, did Master Mac visit while we were away?" Mr. Herriman asked.

"Yes he did. He left rather quickly, though," Madame Foster answered.

The rest of the day went normal, if not boring. Madame Foster was trying to find some insane activity to do. So she went out to her garden. It was very pretty there, because there were always flowers growing. Because as surprising as it seemed, Madame Foster watered them every day.

She was surprised at what she saw, though. Bloo was digging around the garden. He seemed to have dug a dozen or so holes already.

"Bloo! What are you doing?" Madame Foster asked.

Bloo jumped at the sound of her voice. He quickly tried to hide the shovel he was using behind his back, sadly it was three feet too tall. "I wasn't doing anything! You must be stressed out, or something. Maybe you should go drink some tea. You know, now!" he said quickly.

She looked at him suspiciously. "Why don't you come and share some tea with me?" she asked.

"Um, not now, I'm, uh, busy!" he said loudly.

"Really? Well what were you supposed to do?," she asked.

Bloo looked around nervously. "I was supposed to go and-" he said.

"You were digging around for my secret treasure, you little whippersnapper!" Madame Foster interrupted him.

Bloo ran off, but not before Madame Foster could whack him on the head with her cane.

"You better run!" she screamed after him.

After he was out of sight, she walked over to her hydrangea bush and looked around. "Ha! To bad Bloo! You should know the best way to hide secret buried treasure, is to not bury it!" she said.

She leaned over towards the bush and peered through the branches. There was her treasure, still unfound and safe.


	3. The End

It doesn't look like anyone else reviewed. How terrible. Well, anyways, heres the last chapter. I bet you're glad it's over, aren't you?

Oh, and about the end, I think it could possibly be true.

To see the disclaimer, go to the first chapter.

* * *

Madame Foster walked through the house. Today had been a good day, but it was time for bed. She went to her room, but was stopped by Frankie.

"Why hello, Frankie. What brings you here tonight?" Madame Foster asked.

Frankie smiled. "I just wanted to remind you what tomorrow is. Do you remember?" Frankie asked.

"Lets see, it isn't your birthday. It isn't Mac's birthday. It isn't Herriman's creation day. What ever could it possibly be?" Madame Foster asked.

"It's your birthday, grandma! Your gonna be, uh, ninety something!" Frankie said excitedly.

"I'll be ninety-one. Yay!" Madame Foster yelled.

"Wow grandma, you're so old. How do you do it? You always have so much energy," Frankie asked.

Madame Foster winked. "Thats my secret. Well, goodnight, deary," She answered.

She walked into her room and opened the secret drawer in her dresser. In it was a bottle filled with some liquid. She picked it up.

"Lucky, lucky me." she said.

This liquid was a potion. A youth potion. Although it didn't change her appearance, it made her feel young. She had gotten this potion from an imaginary friend. He could make this stuff, somehow. She didn't really care.

Madame Foster took a drink of it, then put it back into the drawer.

Then she got into bed, and fell asleep.


End file.
